


New Year's Kiss

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: While Paku is out celebrating, Izumo is left alone in their apart celebrating by herself. She's just about to go to bed when when a familiar boy shows up at her door.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't wrote shizumo in so long so take this. I hope everyone has a good New Year's and I hope 2018 is a lot better than this year.
> 
> EDIT 1/1/18: there's a shizumo discord server if anyone is interested! we're a small server still but everyone and anyone is welcomed to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/tsVX3cC

_“Happy New Year!”_

Cheers on the TV echoed throughout the quiet apartment as Kamiki sipped at her hot chocolate where she sat on the couch. She was spending the holiday by herself as Paku already had a date with her boyfriend. She was perfectly content in their two bedroom apartment by herself though. Not only was she enjoying the peace and quiet, but so were her familiars, Uke and Mike. They were curled up on either side of her, tails slowly swaying to the beat of the music that played on the television.

Her phone started to buzz on the table in front of her, filling her lock screen with New Year’s messages from her friends. She leaned forward to grab it, staring at the screen before she unlocked it. She clicked on her message app, her eyes leaving the phone screen for a brief moment to watch the fireworks on TV. Looking back at her messages, she scrolled down to the first text she got; it was from Paku.

It was nothing special, just wishing her a happy 2018 and letting her know that she would be staying the night at her boyfriend’s apartment for the night. A second message followed, saying that she would return in the morning. She sat her hot chocolate mug down on the table, her fingers tapping against her phone screen to reply back to her brunette friend. 

_‘Happy New Year. I’m going to bed soon so I’ll see you in the morning.’_

It was nothing long and straight to the point. It was the way she preferred things in a text message. The second text she got was from Moriyama, her text straight to the point followed by several celebration emojis. Suguro and Konekomaru arrived a minute after hers, followed by both of the Okumuras. Kirigakure had messaged her as all, but it looked like she was typing with her face.

 _“Probably drunk…”_ she thought to herself.

The only person she was missing a text from was Shima. Any other time he would have been one of the first people to text her. If he went home for the holidays like they were allowed to do, there was no way he was sleeping already. She thought to herself whether or not she wanted to go out of her way to text him or just go to bed. Uke and Mike stirred next to her and she figured she would just sleep for the night. Their holiday vacation was almost over and they would need to go back to the academy.

It was hard to believe that they were in their third year at the exorcist cram school. She had been through so much the past two years with the group of friends she made and wondered if they would still be close after they graduated. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about so late at night and something like that topic would certainly keep her up from sleeping.

She reached for the remote at her side, turning the television off as she grabbed the mug sitting on the table. She took a big sip, finishing the hot chocolate and setting it back down. She would have to remember to put it in the dishwasher before Paku returned home the next morning. When she stood up, she woke her familiars and they looked at her with an annoyed groaned. They were, however, glad when she motioned to her room.

She was about to turn the lights off when there was a knock at the door. She froze in her steps, quickly checking her phone to see if Moriyama was stopping over. She had a bad habit of showing up at her apartment, so Kamiki made sure to tell her to message her or Paku if she was stopping over… but there was nothing in her messaging app. She noticed Uke and Mike were immediately on their guard as she walked towards the door. 

Looking through the peephole, she frowned. It was only Shima, who moved to knock at the door again. Unfortunately, she felt herself reach to unlock the door and then opened it.

“What do you want, pinkhead?” she asked, clearing sounding tired.

“Oh, so you are up!” Shima grinned, as if he forgot it was past midnight.

“I was just going to bed.” Kamiki replied. “You better have a good reason for being here.”

Having Shima standing at her door was not how she wanted to end her night. Sure, they had been in a relationship, but it was on and off and she lost track on whether they were still “on” or if they were “off.” It was too late to think about that and she really just wanted to go to bed.

“Paku said that you were home alone so I headed over.” Shima shrugged, looking down at her. “Are you going to let me in?”

They must be “on.” She stepped to the side to let him in, carefully watching him in case he was up to no good again. Unfortunately he wasn’t letting his double-spy life go and she hated it. She closed the door, turning to face him as he took his boots off. The snow fell from the bottom and he made his way farther into the apartment.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kamiki growled. She watched as Uke and Mike hissed, narrowing their eyes as if they were ready to attack. She shook her head at them, silently telling them to back off.

“Paku said I could stay the night.” Shima looked at the girl and grinned. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

Kamiki rolled her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she had heard him say something like that. Paku always did have a habit of inviting him over even when they were on their “off” stage. She didn’t understand why, but she wasn’t going to text her to start a fight.

“You’re not coming in my room. Sleep on the couch.” It came out as more of a command than a statement.

She flicked the light switch to “off,” watching as the room surrounded them in darkness. The only light that peeked in through the blinds was from the street lights outside. She walked past him, only to feel her wrist be grabbed by Shima’s hand. His grip wasn’t tough though, and that’s how she knew he wasn’t up to anything. Uke and Mike left their guard posts, making their way into her room.

She turned around to face him, her lips meeting with his in an instant. She was taken aback by the sudden gesture, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to. Having a boyfriend like Shima made her stay on her toes and she knew to expect the unexpected. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she pushed him away.

“What the hell was that for, idiot!”

“You haven’t had your new year’s kiss yet! I needed to be the first one.” Shima smirked, watching as her face turned red in the dark. He reached out to her, laughing when she swatted his hand away from her.

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot, pinkhead! You’re definitely sleeping on the couch tonight!” Kamiki stomped down the hall. “And don’t even think about sneaking in!” She slammed her bedroom door shut, locking it after a moment.

Shima could only chuckle. “What, I don’t get any blankets, Izumo?” He waited for an answer. “Izumo? Izumo! Hey, that’s too cruel!”


End file.
